The present invention relates in general to fishing equipment. More specifically, but without restriction to the particular use which is shown and described, this invention relates to a fishing weight that produces fish-attractive sounds.
It has been found that certain sea fish such as Alaskan halibut are attracted to metallic clicking sounds emanating from a location near the hook and bait. It is therefore desirable to incorporate a sound-making structure in a fishing weight located near the hook.